


Gift Wrapping

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift Wrapping, requested by Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapping

As far as Derek's concerned Christmas is just another day, has been for the last lot of years. He spends the twenty fifth of December like he does every other day of the year. He doesn't hate Christmas, he just has no need to celebrate it, so when he starts dating Lydia, he found he needed to get his head out of his ass and do Christmas. The Martin's go big, like Big, for Christmas. Weeks before Christmas there's already a tree surrounded by gifts, and Derek takes a moment to examine them. Boxes, wrapped in beautifully expensive gold and silver paper, with red and green ribbons, hand made gift tags, scripted writing. 

In the pack growing up Derek and his siblings had to find their gifts in the woods, hunting through frost and snow, fighting and playing until they were exausted. Derek suspected if he asked Lydia to hunt for her gifts through the forest he'd get another shoe in the face like he got when he suggested going camping for her spring break from Stanford. 

Buying for her, Derek discovers, is easy. She doesn't tell him what she wants, but he does know. He buys an iPod, and fills it with his favourite music, like a modern mix tape he thinks. It's an old school gift that he knows Lydia will love because their music is similar. Derek's taste varies from old swing tunes to blues to modern day rock and roll. He has no genre, he likes what he listens to and he listens to what he likes. He spends a long time in Macey's looking at shoes and bags, so long that the serving girls start to get nervous so he settles for a cute little purse (Lydia's words, the only thing Derek thinks is cute is Lydia's ass) and purchases a rather large gift card to tuck inside it. The girl looks on him with a little more favour when he tells her the amount of the card, and throws in a box of expenisve chocolates, counter gimmics there to tempt him. 

'Would you like this gift wrapped?' She asked. Derek opens his mouth, and freezes, because he would like it wrapped. He's never wrapped a gift before in his life.

'Yes please.' He tells the girl with what he hopes is his nice guy smile. He watches her carefully, her fingers moving deftly over the paper, over the tape too. 

The paper is thick blue, with a light shine off it. 'Ribbon?' She asks displaying the range of colours avaliable. 

'Silver.' Derek tells her. Later, he goes out of his way to find gift tags and paper for what he has at home. 

Peter finds him, several days later watching a gift wrapping demonstration on YouTube that Stiles sent him a link for, and he ignores his Uncle's evil laugh at his attempts to wrap a plain wooden box. Derek throws the box at his Uncle and smirks in satisfaction when the man skedaddles. 

He's nervous, more than he's ever been, on Christmas Eve when he arrives at the Martin house for drinks and nibbles. Lydia's mother greets him with a large glass of wine, wobbling on her heels, a smile plastered across her face. She gropes him as he passes and Lydia just rolls her eyes, snarling like a wolf. Sometimes Derek wishes she weren't immune because she'd be so powerful, a perfect wolf, but Lydia doesn't need the gift to be his Alpha female. Lydia eyes the gift bag, and the duffle with his overnight things, because she told him to bring it, and leads him to her bedroom with a little smirk on her face. 

There's a small tree there, in the corner. It's black, with purple, white and pink decorations, lights coated in what looks like feathers and even at twenty one Lydia is a little princess. Derek takes a second when he realises his Christmas will be spent like this, in this girly room, but he loves Lydia and that's all that matters. Underneath the tree is a pile of presents, all wrapped in cheap gaudy red and green paper, with pretied bows stuck to them and tape where there shouldn't be tape, like the papers been torn as it was wrapped. There are no tags. 

Derek's gobsmacked to say the least, here he was, trying to be the perfect boyfriend and Lydia cared so little she just wrapped his gifts in whatever she could find. It's stupid, he knows it is, but he's hurt. He pretends not to be, letting Lydia kiss him and unpack a bag for him into a "spare" drawer as she babbles about how much fun they're going to have. They don't get privacy long before Lydia's sister is leaning in the doorway, telling them to join the festivitites. Derek follows his girlfriend thinking of all the wasted time he spent on a handful of gifts. 

He's standing by the fireplace as Lydia's mother and Lydia's step mother glare daggers at each other when something catches his eye, a poorly wrapped gift, in similar paper to the ones upstairs, cheap tacky bow's stuck on the wrong place. Derek kneels down, too curious not to examine it. 

'I know right,' Angela says coming up beside him, 'perfect little sister and she can't wrap a gift for shit.' 

'Huh,' Derek smirks across the room at his girlfriend, finally he's found something he's better at than she is. 

'I hate that paper okay!' Lydia hissed later when he asks about it. 'Its too thick and it won't fold. It cuts my fingers.' She pouts beautifully. Derek kisses it away for her. 

'Well we can't have that baby.' Derek mutters taking her fingers and kissing each one gently. 

XXX

'You're doing it wrong.' Derek says pressing his body against Lydia's, crowding her against the counter. Lydia huffs and throws her hands up. Derek takes over, his arms aorund her, his body hot as he wraps the gift for Allison. When he's finished he presses a kiss to her neck. Lydia turns to glare at him, and Derek gives her a shit eating grin, because this, gift wrapping, it's the only thing she needs to ask help for, the only thing she can't defeat. 

'Sometimes I hate you.' She mutters stomping past him.

'I love you too Mrs Hale.' He calls. Her heart falters, as does her step, but she proceeds to their bedroom. 

'Then come get your Christmas Eve treat.' She calls and Derek hears the distinct flutter of her dress being thrown to the floor.


End file.
